


The Parish Priest

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Dark, Drabble, M/M, Pedophilia, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-06
Updated: 2007-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Parish Priest

**The Parish Priest**

The scent of incense in the air was strong. He felt like a condemned man walking to his last supper. The dark wood confession booth stood silently, mocking him. How was he to confess this sin to the parish Priest, Father Severus? Swallowing audibly, he opened the door and spoke the words all Catholic boys know by heart, “Forgive me father for I have sinned.”

Father Severus replied, “What was your sin, my son?”

“I allowed someone to touch me, Father,” the boy answered, voice filled with shame.

“Where did this person touch you?”

“On my penis, Father,” he whispered.

 

 

“You must never allow anyone to touch you there, my child,” Father Severus replied, his voice cold and stern. “When did this abomination occur?”

“Yesterday,” the boy cried as tears began to fall, staining his cheeks.

“Tell me more, my boy,” the priest insisted. “How did you feel when this happened? Were you ashamed?”

“Yes,” he answered.

“That is how you should feel: dirty, wicked, sinful, humiliated,” was the breathless reply.

“What can I do?”

“You must come to me if this happens again. And tell no one else. We will pray together in my chambers.”

“Yes, Father.”

“Good boy.” 


End file.
